


Lost words

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ;-;, Ben's feelings, Kylo's feelings, M/M, Mind Rape, Poe Dameron is mean, Tags to be added with time, There'll be Hux/Kylo hence why it's tagged, a bunch of letters, most letters are to Leia, not beta'd because I don't think Kylo would take time to correct these, other characters might write as well, sometimes, sort of detailed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters written by Ben Solo/Kylo Ren but that never reached their destinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm writing this because I always knew that in some point along this year I'd be hurt.  
Do you even know what happened? Why I'm running away? No, it's not because of Snoke. I'm going to him but he's got nothing on my decision to leave.  
Or grandpa. I mean, uncle Luke didn't say anything about him running away, so this is not me following his example.  
Dad, I know I've said more 'I hate you' then 'I love you', but you're a pain in the ass and you know I can't really hate you.  
Uncle Luke, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to the other padawans but but they won't let me go if I don't do it. And I'm sorry for the bad English in this letter but I'm in a hurry.  
Mom, I didn't mean to yell at you last night or be rude or force you out of my room. I'm a mess and I know it and I'm sorry I didn't let you help me. But mom. What he did... What he did to me... I can't ~~really ~~~~~~stay here.  
I can't look at him in the eye anymore. I can't even say his name. He hurt me, mom. He hurt me.  
He kissed someone else. When I asked him why he said I'm not unique. Not his only date. When I said I love he said  
_"You? Ben Solo? The drama prince? Yeah, sure. Shut up, kiddo."_  
And he forced me. Mom, I couldn't do anything. I was ~~broken~~ so lost. He forced himself in me. He choked me as I tried to scream. He beat me when I tried to set myself free.  
He's not perfect, mom. Please don't trust him. I know it's weak and stupid to run, but I can't face ~~Poe~~ him again. I'm sorry.

Love  
Ben 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, mom. I finished the first part of Snoke's training. He sent me to the Finalizer as a Knight of Ren.  
I'm sorry for taking so long to write again. I had nothing to write and no time to be wasted. But I miss you so much. You and dad and uncle Luke.  
Well, I wanted to write this because I met someone. I'm not sure if I'll ever get him to like me, specially because we're always arguing and I never do what he wants. But, you know, I like him.  
You'd like him if you weren't enemies. He's polite, ~~smart~~ intelligent, handsome, like _really handsome_ , and a great leader.  
Mom, really, Hux is awesome and I'm just ~~this piece of shit living at the costs of magical tricks~~ me.  
He gets along very well with all of the Finalizer's crew and every Stormtrooper and officer look up to him. And I doubt he's more than a maximum of five years older than me.  
Actually, I think Snoke wants to make me _the_ Lord Ren. Not exactly what grandpa was, but I'll get there someday.  
Anyways, how's uncle Chewie? Before I came to the ~~fi~~ Finalizer I had a Vision that he got pretty injured. I wonder if this happened already and why dad wasn't near him.  
Hux got me my own quarters, by the way. And with the help of Captain Phasma and a few troopers I now have a shrine to put grandpa's helmet on and a box to place the ashes of my enemies and now droid will get rid of it.  
And _no, mom, collecting ashes is not a sign of madness. It's a symbol of strength and a reminder of how powerful I will become._  
I gotta go, mom. Master Snoke's summoning my presence.

Love  
 ~~Be~~ Kylo


	3. Chapter 3

Mom, remember what I said about Hux being awesome and whatever else? Yeah. Forget that. Scratch that. Burn that letter. He's a ~~pain~~ son of a bitch and I don't know why I even wasted my time talking to him!  
How dare him! I was being nice and polite and wasn't even going to impose my superiority on him but he just had to insult me.  
He called me a spoiled brat for mentioning grandpa in an argument! Mom! He's _way worse_ than dad! I never thought this was possible!  
And Phasma can't stop thinking he's right BUT she's annoyed he voice his thoughts so rudely, so I ~~like her~~ despise her less than Hux.  
Anyways, you must have heart of a manhunt going on in the Outer Rim. Well, more than half of the Knights don't approve me as their Leader, so they're plotting against Master Snoke. But don't worry, my loyal Knights and I are already capturing and executing all the traitors.  
Oh, I finally built my first with lightsaber. It's red and I built it on that old design ~~dad said it's odd~~ you liked ~~but uncle Luke said~~  
I realized the people in the Finalizer are insane. I mean, I took ten papers from their storage and a great lot of officers complained on it already. Yesterday. _And they don't even use papers!_  
Also, how did dad flirt with you? He did flirt, right? Just out of curiosity. Don't tell dad I asked that. I'm just ~~missing you all~~ curious.

Love

Kylo Ren


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's description of torture in this chapter, be warned. Also, I'm posting my chapters exactly when I finish writing them, so when I post I modify the tags if I have to, so please keep an eye on them!  
> And thank you all for reading this and leaving kudos and comments <3

Hi, mom. This week was very productive. Master Snoke is pleased with it and so I am. I was sent to the Hosnian System to gather necessary info on the Resistance.  
Unfortunately, for you, of course, there were some pilots and technicians in there and I used them to train my Knights and bring them even closer to the Dark side.  
I took the leader of them and showed my Knights what they were supposed to do. I broke every single wall in the woman's mind and modified all of her happy moments to scenes of death, torture and disgrace.  
I crushed her conscience and stripped her from all the emotions that weren't fear and the instinct of survival. Then I gave her a false sense of hope and let her go.  
When she reached the last door and was about to go out, I found her most precious memory, the birth of her only child, and changed the picture to make it look like the baby was born to give it's first breath and choke on its own blood, it's body turning purple until it couldn't handle anymore and finally died.  
The woman screamed one last time. I think her horror was broadcasted through the Force, if Snoke's praises are anything to go by. Then she ran away, but on her first step outside Hux gave his troopers the order to shoot her.  
My Knights followed the example and broke all the 57 other people left. In the end, it was a nice training within the First Order.  
And I had a dream that grandpa was disappointed. But, if the woman's scream was sent to Snoke then it might as well have been sent to uncle Luke. So it's him trying to reach me.  
~~Right?~~

Love

Kylo Ren


	5. Chapter 5

Mom, hi. So, there ain't been much going on these days. The First Order's politics are boring and Snoke forbade us from conquering planets.  
The last real mission I had was the one on the Hosnian System. Although I did have some fun on Jakku in the begging of the month.  
The kitchen and med staff were in need of some supplies and a drink from Jakku, Knockback Nectar. Anyways, I was bored and found out about that.  
So, when we reached the planet, I had already convinced Phasma to let me go instead of her troopers. What I didn't know was that she also convinced Hux to go with me.  
Five minutes in there and he tripped on his own legs and fell on his face. I haven't laughed that hard since that day you put dad to sleep outside. I had to take my helmet off because I was fogging the visor.  
He screamed a lot of profanities before getting up to try to punch me. And then sand came out of his glove.  
Mom, _Hux was so pissed!_ I said it'd be better to take off his clothes and get rid of the sand but he replied he'd rather die than strip for me.  
It took him two hours to stop being stubborn and get in a hotel to take care of it.  
Also! I got in a fight! A fucking Twi'lek tried to sneak up on me and steal my lightsaber. We fought fists and teeth and I won. Tell dad that. I'm sure he'll be fucking proud.  
In the end of the cycle, the Finalizer was late to pick us up. So we went out drinking and ~~Hux has a very beautiful smile~~ I must have passed out, because one minute we're at the table and I'm mocking Snoke and the next thing I know I'm on my quarters in the Finalizer.  
With the worst hangover. But it was worth it.

Love

Kylo Ren


	6. Chapter 6

Mom, I won't be able to send a letter for some time.  
Snoke is sending me on a different mission. I can't give any details, in case you are actually reading these letters, ~~even tho it feels like you're not~~ but I might be gone for some time.  
I'm thrilled. The Force tells me it's gonna be an adventure. And the data of the location I'm going to leave the impression that only to spend a day there is a difficulty.  
Oh, mom, I've missed that. The adrenaline, the fear, the want, the desire of the unknown. I'm shaking in anticipation.  
_**And** there'll be no trooper, no officer, no Captain Phasma, no General Hux, **no one to disturb me on my way there**._  
I'm ready for it.  
It surely doesn't feel anything like the places dad used to take me to, you know? I mean, I'm sure that trip to the Outer Rim won't feel like the half of trouble I'm going to get on this mission.  
Anyways, I'm allowed to take two of the Knights with me. And I don't have to hold back. I can use all my strength in case of trouble.  
_Which_ , gives me this great sense of power, but I think I'll have to do as Hux told me, you know, hold it back as much as I can and use only the necessary to get out of problems.  
Do my best not to be recognized and end up having to call out for help from the Finalizer.  
I don't know why, but Finalizer feels like one of those scientific names of plants and animals uncle Luke always put ~~me~~ Ben to study. Like _Finalizer hux_.  
Perhaps in the future kids will think of it that way? No, that would happen if the Resistance won. The First Order's kids are too restrained. And the Resistance can't win us. Sorry, mom. Perhaps you could take Hux alone, but not the entire First Order. Much less my Knights and I.  
Anyways. Gotta go. My shuttle is ready.  
Love  
Kylo Ren


	7. Chapter 7

Mom,

I've been severely injured. I've returned to the Finalizer in time, but I'm still in the med bay.  
Back to what I said in the last letter, yes. This mission was... Amazing. Everything happened at once.  
First, I concluded my mission. Picked up what Snoke requested me. No trouble, then. I mean, sure, there were some smugglers I had to deal with and a ship I might have stolen, but the normal stuff, right?  
Damn, that was a nice ship. She may not have been as great as the Falcon or the Finalizer, but, mom! Nice! Write that down! No, don't write that.  
But then!! Shit, mom, they got me. I mean, hunters. Didn't even remember them. And, well, things went down after that.  
I'm dazing off. Gotta go.

 

Love,

Kylo Ren

 

_General Organa,_

_This is General Hux. Ren wasn't capable of writing that letter, so he requested my 'help'._  
_In case you're worried about the man who no longer is your son, although that's not what it looks like with all of those letters, Ren broke two ribs, had his right hand crushed, broke two fingers in his left hand, shattered his femur and accomplished a lot of cuts and some burns._  
_We are keeping him in a bacta tank to make sure he's going to heal without worsening his injuries._  
_Based on what he has told me, I believe it's been two entire months, two weeks, three days and, approximately, seventeen hours since he wrote his last letter._  
_Also, if you really are getting those letters, I expect you to understand that if you try to track either him or the First Order down, we will crush the entire Resistance, right after executing Ren for treason.  
_ _It doesn't matter if he isn't called Ben Solo anymore, I am certain that, as his mother, you won't let him die. He writes those letters, after all. There must be some part of him that is still good, despite everything he's done._

_Kind regards,_

_Hux_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't even have thought of this if it wasn't for @Superooosssshhhhh, so thank you, dear <3  
> Chapter not beta'd

_Yes, my son has done some awful things as far as I can tell and I will never do anything that can cause him any harm,_ Leia thought as she read the letter for the third time, _but, what letters is that man talking about?_  
Leia tapped her fingers on her table as she used a pencil to mark the paper and write a few sentences down on her notebook.

_-"Not what it looks like with all those letters"  
"Since he wrote his last letter"_

"Dameron!" She called out and the pilot quickly entered her office. "Are there, in the base, any other envelope addressed to me in handwriting?"  
"None, General. All envelopes we've received are typed." The man bit his lower lip for a second. "This one, tho, we took from the trooper we caught."  
"And where is he now?" Leia frowned when her pilot hesitated. "Well?"  
"He, uh, he killed himself, General. Right after we took the letter from him."  
"He killed himself?" Dameron nodded. "Hm. You can go now." Leia sighed as soon as the pilot left her office.  
_Did the First Order's General really send one of his Stormtroopers to deliver me a letter and kill himself? Well, he better let my son do the same if I was supposed to get the damn letters he kept talking about!_  
"It's too early for this thing." General Leia murmured to herself as she read the letter one more time. "Well, it's time to call Han and send him after these letters."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi mom,  
I'm finally free from all the doctors and nurses! Force, I missed my freedom, my room, grandpa's helmet.  
A month! Mom, I was kept there for a month! It was _**so** boring!_ I don't even remember the last letter anymore.  
Hux told me I asked him to ~~help m~~ send a letter for me. He also said he didn't read it. Good. If he found out I call you mom he'd never leave me in peace!  
Oh, Phasma said its good to see me up and about. Does this makes us friends? Dad's friends say these things to him. So, I'm friends with Phasma? How can I know? I never had friends!  
The closest I had was a kid at uncle Luke's temple who once taught me how to handle myself in hand to hand combat.  
Until he hit my nose and called all the other kids to make fun of me.   
~~And Poe, but we don't talk about him~~ Not me. Ben.  
Anyways, how are you, mom? I feel like I've never asked you that? As who I am now. So, how are you?  
Aside, of course, from the pain of losing Ben and the anger I'm sure you get with every of my letters cause I never write the dates.  
I wanna watch a movie. I wonder if there is any movie in the Finalizer. Wait.  
Nope. None in my datapad. I'm just gonna ask Hux then. Gotta go, mom.

Love  
Kylo Ren


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, mom.

It's been awhile. I might be liking my life in the Finalizer. I mean, I scare the troopers away, have a fair conversation with Phasma every once in a while and every week we, Hux, Phasma and I, pick a day to watch a movie.  
Apparently the Finalizer doesn't have any movies but Hux has a lot in his personal data pad.  
I don't know why Snoke ain't sending me on any mission. He says he's training me, but I'm doing whatever I want and he knows nothing. He seriously thinks I meditate all day. Perhaps I should do that?  
Nah. Wander around the ship is better. And I control who's mind I read with ease. Easier than Ben did.  
Anyways, yesterday was supposed to be a movie night, but we sat on the floor and played a game. A truth or dare game, or something like that. It had a different name and was played differently, but basically, it was the same thing.  
Phasma asked me if it was true I'm your son. I said yes and both her and Hux were surprised. Like, what? Who asks something they're not certain of? Isn't the game supposed to be about spilling out secrets? ~~Like Hux being gay? Which I'm glad fo~~  
Ah, mom, I've been meaning to ask, but what were you and dad doing in Hoth last week? Are you insane? The First Order goes there all the time. You were lucky it was the Finalizer. I had to promise crazy things to Hux.  
Like, polish his boots. Please, don't ever go in their territory again.  
Anyways, gotta go.

 

Love

Kylo Ren


	11. Chapter 11

_"The key to evolution is reproduction. But the key to those is fear. Mankind lives in fear. Fear of death, of not being enough, of not being capable. That's what motivates a person to keep on working."_

This is absolutely the most educative speech I've heard so far. I mean, all of Hux's speeches are astounding.  
But, mom, this one? Have you watched it yet? It wasn't just about the war we're facing, it was about _us_.  
Every single one of us. Even me. Every being who works for the First Order. Who breathes its air.  
This was a way of showing that the Order is together no matter what. That it does not exist without us.  
I don't think I've ever before felt so... Inspired.  
And Hux's Pride of every thing accomplished by the First Order, by _his_ men, especially. Dang it, mom, it felt so breathtaking!  
I never met such a non-Force sensitive man who could attract and play so much with the Dark side.  
Hux feels so powerful. Well, all of the time. But I just haven't seen it before. It's as clear as daylight and it's always been here, but.  
Anyways. I thought that disturbance in the Force would have been you? Mom, we took over a planet, not an entire system. Why did you freak out so easily?  
How did you freak out so easily? It's not even like you weren't expecting it! Cmon, mom, work with me here.  
Plus. We didn't kill half its population. We're doing just great in politics, after all.  
Gotta go, mom.

 

Love

Kylo Ren

 

P.S.: have you been to Jakku recently? I heard dad had been there for awhile. I know he ran after the whole thing I did, but you're still in contact, right? I mean, you have to! You love each other and I didn't even stab him!


	12. Chapter 12

Good morning, mom!

So, apparently, Hux has an habit of kidnapping people. Or not. Well, I sort of hope it was just me, but he did it so well, he must have experience.  
Oh, perhaps he had to learn it before he became the General? Yeah, sounds more like it, right?  
Well, as long as he didn't do to his victims what he did to me. In the end of the time I've been there, of course.  
I mean, in the beginning literally all he did was beat me and call me tons of offensive names.  
I still don't know what I did wrong. Aside from almost destroying the Finalizer, last week.  
But I sort of always do that? Sure, this time was different and I killed half of his engineers and he had to go fix the wall by himself, but he did fix it, right? There was no reason to be so mad.  
But in the end it turned out well. As well as it could be to my broken nose and ribs and my scratched back. But... Well. :)  
Anyways, how are you all?  
Actually. Why haven't you answered any letter? Are you even getting them? Shit, I hope they don't fall in the wrong hands. Hux and Snoke will be beyond pissed with me.  
Know what? I'll track this letter. Check if it's getting to you. Oh kriff. Snoke is calling me. I had so much more to say!  
Bye, mom!

Love

Kylo Ren


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys know how in TFA Kylo calls Finn 'traitor' with all that angst like as if what happened profoundly hurt him, even though FN-2187 was one trooper in this really huge army? Yeah. Well. What if they were friends?

Hi, mom.

So! I made a friend. He's a trooper but we get along really well. I mean, he's a little bit of a jerk from time to time but he's funny and, well, he does think of me as his friend.  
I'm... Happy? Yes, happy. It's so annoying that Jedi can't show emotions. Lucky me, Snoke showed me a different path. ~~Although I did think I was happy before I left but it was all a big lie.~~  
~~I hate lies. I hate _him._~~  
So far my life in the Finalizer has been great. Most of the troopers and officers fear me, I'm friends with Captain Phasma and now FN-2187, and Hux hates me but we sort of came to an agreement.  
Sort of. We won't try to kill each other. And will be polite and patience when we talk.  
Master Snoke didn't like it in the beginning, but now that he's seeing that these feelings strengthen the Dark Side in me, he totally approves it.  
Also. I'm in medical floor again. I was sparring with Phasma and she dislocated my shoulder. At least this time I can write by myself.  
Well, I think that's all. So bye, mom, till the next letter.

Love 

Kylo Ren


	14. Chapter 14

Hi mom,

So. I asked Phasma and Hux if we could have FN-2187 in our movie night and they said no. Well. Phasma said no and came up with lots of excuses and Hux absently agreed with her. I'm sure he didn't even listen to us. ~~He's an asshat~~  
But I decided to steal some of Hux's movies to watch with FN-2187 so it's alright. Until the day Hux finds out and kills me. But if I'm careful then it'll take him a while.  
Also, I gave Hux an idea. He was complaining the other day that some of his officers weren't aware of what's been going on in the Galaxy nowadays and I proposed to do an exam. Then his officers would have to study for them.  
See? I did some good that didn't result in Hux planing my death.  
Oh, I have lunch and dinner with FN-2187 now. We sit together at the cafeteria and some times Phasma and Hux even join. Although they don't acknowledge FN-2187 at all.  
And I can't talk to FN-2187 about my letters. I think he'll get sad if he starts to realize he had a family. I mean, the other troopers are like brothers to him, alright, especially his squadron, but... He doesn't remember his mom or dad or if he had any siblings.  
Snoke said it's better for loyalty and I asked him if it meant I'm less loyal to him than FN-2187 is to the First Order. He said _there's a chance, yes_. I've decided not to talk to him for some time.  
FN-2187 promised me I'm as loyal to Snoke as he's to the Order, so I'm not as angry as before now. Although Hux is. I broke a wall and some lamps.  
He sent me on a mission to Hoth. Which is where I'm going to right now. I'll show him the cold can't kill me.  
I'm getting there. Gotta go. Bye, mom.

Love

Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My iPod accepted squadron so I believe it's a real word. Amazing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me this long to post again! I got ill and then I faced this huge writer's block and am still recovering from both, but here I am, back to y'all! Enjoy!

  
Hello, mom.

Long time since I last wrote. I know. I'm sorry. Snoke found out I've been writing you and decided to punish me. Like as if writing and never getting an answer isn't punishment enough. Right.  
I had first thought he was intercepting my letters, but if it took him this long to punish me, then. Well. This is just another hopeless case in my life.  
Anyways, was I even planned? I've always wanted to ask that. I mean, you with your... whatever, and dad with all the smuggling. And Snoke in my head making sure I know I'm a burden to you. Which, I know I am, But... Did you guys plan to have a baby?  
This is probably a very random letter, right? It's alright. You're not even answering me, anyways. Whoever is getting these letters is probably laughing their arses off at my sentimentality.  
It's alright. I'm training to be a Sith. Soon, I will be powerful enough and finish what grandpa started.  
This doesn't seem right when I write it, imagine when I talk. Gotta make it work. Seem convincing. Because it is what I want. And if I want to get what I want, then I gotta work pretty hard for that.  
What did I write in my last letter? movie night? Hoth! I wrote about Hoth! I think...? Like, I said what happened there, right? Yup, must have been it.  
Anyways!! I don't remember much of what happened since then. When I came back Snoke was furious and took me a month to find out why. Then another month to get out of his punishment. Then three more weeks to recover.  
Well, I think I can talk about the movie night I had while I was recovering. It was more of a sleepover with movies, y'know? We watched that movie dad likes about this kid traveling space and getting involved in a series of troubles caused by a group of smugglers and then joining their lives.  
The two movies they made based on that one. Then we watched that odd romance one with a prince and a civilian girl from Naboo where they fall in love and have to run from their parents and end up- wait! Ain't that the movie you and ~~um~~ uncle Luke watch together? That dad said uncle Luke always cries? I knew I had seen that one before!  
We also watched this one about this teenager who entered the army in one of those isolated planets and then he grew up and matured as he lost everyone he had but in the end it was all worth it, cause he fought for what he believed in and all of those emotions.  
I don't know if you've watched it, but I think it's my favorite so far! I mean, it was really nice and all of that. And neither Phasma nor Hux made a single noise during it. Seriously, they usually scoff at the movies or make sarcastic comments. It's ridiculous. Like, if you don't like then why are we watching? They never answer me. Idiots.  
And then we talked about random stuff until we fell asleep. Although I think we were supposed to be watching a movie that turned out to be a documentary about the Empire. Not that we don't like it, but we sort of know everything about it already, so no need.  
But it was really nice to wake up with a company. I had to stay in my quarters while they had work, of course, I couldn't even gather strength to sit up, but for once, my room didn't feel so lifeless in the morning. Or the night. So. Yeah. I enjoyed.  
I think that's it for now. If you're really getting these letters and just, I don't know, not answering, I want to say I'm sorry for what I said in the beginning of this. Bye, mom or whoever is getting these. Until the next one.

Love

Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These movies mentioned I don't even know if they're based on existing ones. Literally just randomly wrote them down xD


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, December 27th of this godforsaken year, we lost Carrie Fisher. She was my idol. She meant a lot to me and I'm still crying. In the past couple of days, I was already trying to get my creativity back so I could keep posting on my fics.  
> I wrote this one chapter specifically because we lost this amazing woman.

Hi, mom.

I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done, everything you fought against, everything you did your best to protect me against. Thank you for being there for me and those who need you.  
Thank you for having time for me, for fighting on my behalf. I'm sorry I've been a shitty son, I'm sorry I haven't fought Snoke harder.  
You're my Light, mom. You're everything to me and I love you dearly. Thank you for reaching me out with the Force every day. Thank you so much for being my mom. You matter more than anything else to me.

With love,

your Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Carrie Fisher. May the Force be with her.


	17. Chapter 17

The author:

Hello, everyone.  
It's been such a long time and I apologise for it. Many personal things happened. Among them, I've lost my will to continue posting on this website.  
Because I think this work is good and because I really like it, I've decided to pass it on to someone. So, here I ask you: is there anyone who would be interested in continuing it?  
If no one shows interest until May, 1st, I will orphan the work.

Thank you for your attention, and my deepest apologies,

@Alice_in_Yaoiland


End file.
